Mass Effect Transformed
by raven5148518
Summary: Harbinger transported the Transformers through time, forcing the Decepticons to ally with the Reapers while Shepard manages to secure the assistance of the Autobots. MShepard/Liara. Rated M for violence, language, and lemons. Read and review.


Time displacement technology complete. Searching database... Subject found. Determining time and location... done. Time displacement technology initialized.

The year is 2185. Commander Shepard has saved the galaxy twice. When he was a Spectre for the Council, they refused to believe Saren had allied himself with the Reapers, a race of sentient machines. Even when Soverign attacked the Citadel, the council still wrote it off as a Geth ship. When the Illusive Man brought Shepard back from the dead to work for Cerberus, the Council and the Alliance shunned him. But Shepard saved the galaxy again, this time from the Collectors, who were working for the Reapers, trying to build a human reaper. With the Reaper threat bearing down on the galaxy, Shepard has returned to Earth to warn them of the impending danger.

"Commander, we've arrived. Bringing the Normandy in to dock." Joker's voice called over the intercom. "Thank's Joker." Then Edi's voice came over the intercom. "Shepard, I detect an unknown life form on the planet." she informed. "A Reaper?" he asked. "No. It appears to be a sentient humanoid machine structure of unknown origin. According to Alliance databases, this machine was part of a group that helped defend Earth from others like it." she explained. "So it was one of the good guys?" Shepard asked. "It would appear so, Shepard."

"Thanks for the information, Edi." Shepard suited up and headed for the airlock. The rest of his team met him there. The big group fell in behind him as they were met by Councilor Anderson. Anderson had his gun drawn. "Commander, you brought a geth here?" he asked. "Shepard-Commander opposed the Heretics, Shepard-Commander opposed the Old Machines. The heretics asked Nazara to give them the future. Geth build our own future. We requested assistance from Shepard-Commander to rewrite the Heretics. We were successful. We are prepared to aid Shepard-Commander as necessary."

"Heretics, Old Machines, Nazara... Shepard what is it talking about?" Anderson asked. "The Old Machines are the Reapers. Nazara was Soverign's real name. I helped Legion rewrite the geth heretics. Now they have agreed to assist me in fighting the reapers. Don't worry. I, and my entire crew, vouch for him." Anderson lowered his gun. "Yeah about that. Shepard, I want you to understand that I am on your side here, but I have orders to arrest you. I'm sorry, but the Normandy is grounded, pending a hearing."

Shepard had half expected that given his involvement with Cerberus, but he didn't expect to hear it from Anderson. "A trial? I risk my neck for the galaxy, not once but twice, and they want to put me on a damn trial? They should be pinning meadals to my uniform left and right. Figures though. They never gave me a meadal for what I did during the Skylian Blitz." Shepard sighed. "What's the charge?" he asked. "Treason. Shepard, I need any and all details you may have on your last mission before we plead your case. I've chosen to act as your defense councilor."

Shepard nodded. "I appreciate that, Councilor. Miranda, make sure Anderson has all the information on our last mission available to him." Miranda nodded and activated her omnitool. "I promised I wouldn't delay you. One other thing, Shepard. It's Captain again." Shepard spared him a glance. "What?" he asked. "They're going to repurpose the Normandy. They've assigned me as acting captain." Shepard nodded. "If it's not me, I'm glad it's you." he said as they headed for the hearing. "My sentiments two years ago when they handed her over to you."

Shepard stood before a panel of beuracrats who'd rather flay him alive than acknowledge his accomplishments. He knew the drill. "Commander Shepard, you stand accused of treason for your association with Cerberus. How do you plead." Anderson spoke for Shepard. "Not guilty." he said. "Are these reports accurate? Reapers, Collectors?" one of the beuracrats asked. "I came here for one reason." Shepard said. "To warn you about the coming Reaper attack. The council refused to believe me about Soverign, look what happened to the Citadel. Cerberus brought me back to investigate the human colony abductions. Were it not for me, you would all be in the hold of a Collector ship, not trying me for treason. I could care less about you. My friends, the people of this planet, the galaxy, they are all that matters to me. You lock me up and everyone is dead."

"Shepard's right. You don't have the right to place him on trial. He's a hero. Cerberus would at least see that." Miranda said. "Cerberus personel in an Alliance hearing? Security, escort them out." one of the beuracrats ordered. Miranda and Jacob were escorted out. "Simmer down, Shepard." Anderson told him. "Councilors," Anderson spoke "I personally vouch for Shepard. So does all the rest of his crew. They were there. I believe if we, and the galaxy for that matter, is to survive, we will need his help. He has invaluable combat experience. And I will personally take responsibility for his actions. The beuracrats looked at each other and nodded. "Very well. Commander Shepard, you are now under the command of Captain Anderson. You are not to associate with Cerberus from here on. Is that understood?" Shepard nodded. "Perfectly, councilors. Thank you."

Once they left the hearing, Anderson said "It will be some time before they're done with the Normandy. Shepard, they may have placed you under my command, but as far as I am concerned, you are still in command. You have perspective I lack. So for appearances sake, keep me filled in on everything, that way when they ask, I don't have to lie." Shepard nodded. "May I address my crew, Captain?" he asked. Anderson nodded. "Grunt, Tali, Legion, Mordin, Garus... And Thane. I'm naming you all ambassadors to the Normandy. We're going to need all the help we can get. Thane, if the Drell and Hanar can provide any assistance, please bring them here. Grunt, I want you to go to Tuchanka, speak with Wrex, tell him we will need the Krogan's help as well, get him to send all he can spare. Mordin, contact the Salarian Special Tasks Group and enlist their aid, if possible. Garus, bring back as much of the Turian military as you can. Tali, return to the Migrant Fleet and enlist their aid if you can. Legion, gather the Geth fleet and have them in orbit to warn us for when the Reapers attack."

When he was finished giving his orders, he turned to Captain Anderson and said "Can you make sure the Alliance knows about this so they don't shoot down the Geth or anyone else for that matter?" Anderson nodded. "I'll take care of that immediately." he said as he activated his omnitool. "Good, you've all got your assignments. Move out." He ordered. "Commander?" Samara asked. "Yes Samara?" Shepard replied. "Would you like me to gather the Asari forces?" Shepard shook his head. "No, for two reasons. One, and not to offend, but there are many who are not comfortable with Justicars, even among the Asari. I could use you on the field of battle. Second, I already have someone I'd like to act as the Asari ambassador." Shepard explained. "Dr. T'soni?" she asked. Shepard nodded then turned to Anderson. "Just before we docked, Edi-" Anderson cut him off. "Edi?" he asked. "The Narmandy's new AI. Part of the long list of upgrades from Cerberus. She alerted me to the presence of a sentient humanoid machine. She gave me the coordinates, I'd like to check it out."

"I'll get us a transport." Anderson said as he headed off to take care of it. "Ok, Samara, Jack, Zaeed, Kasumi, you're all with me and Captain Anderson. Also I'd like to say one other thing. I know you're all probably used to me being in command, but all though the Captain has given me permission to lead, if he gives you an order, I expect you to follow it. If I give an order and he says the opposite, what he says goes. I may have experience leading on the battlefield, but he's a better tactician. His orders over rule mine." Shepard explained. The others had a shocked look on their face. None of them knew this Captain Anderson but now their commander was telling them what he said goes. "Get ready to head out."

The car door of the black and yellow Bumble Bee opened and Sam stepped out. Bumble Bee transformed and looked around, trying to gather their new surroundings. "What the hell just happened Bee?" he asked. "Are we still on Earth?" Bumble Bee was silent for a moment, searching the extranet for details about where they were. "This is Earth, the year 2185." Bee informed. "2185? How is that possible?" he asked. "We traveled through time. We must locate Optimus immediately." He transformed back into the black and yellow Camaro and Sam climbed in, allowing the Autobot to drive.

As soon as Optimus was done transmitting his location to Bumble Bee, Ratchet, and Ironhide, he transfomred back into the red and blue semi and waited. He was able to tell that someone knew of his location and that they were heading toward him. The rest of the Autobots arrived first and a moment later, Shepard arrived. Shepard stepped out with the rest of his team and they exclaimed some words of disbelief. They didn't recognized any of the vehicles. As Shepard stepped forward, the Autobots transformed to reveal their true selves. Some of Shepard's team trained guns on them but he didn't flinch. "Can you understand me?" Shepard asked. "Yes." Optimus replied. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Optimus Prime. The yellow one is Bumble Bee. Ironhide is my weapons specialist, Ratchet is our mechanic." he explained as he regarded each of the Autobots. "Who's the kid?" Shepard asked. Sam came running out to introduce himself. "Hi, Sam Witwicky." he stated. Shepard nodded to him briefly then turned his attention back to Optimus. "I'd like to ask you some questions."

Optimus nodded. "We also have questions for you." he said. "What is your name?" he asked. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy." Optimus paused briefly as he retrieved relevant information from the extranet. "Commander Shepard, human Alliance, hero of the Skylian Blitz, savior of the Citadel, laid waste to the Collectors... Your record is impressive, Shepard. You have earned your command." Optimus stated. "We know you once served the American government, fighting against others like you? Can we assume your enemies are also here?" he asked. "They are." Optimus confirmed. "Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, is here with us." Shepard nodded his understanding. "I understand you may have your own battles to fight, but the greatest threat these days is the Reapers. They can wipe out all civilization in the galaxy. We are at war, and we can do nothing but wait for their attack." Shepard explained.

"These Reapers are a threat to us too?" Optimus asked. "Their sole purpose is to exterminate all sentient life." Shepard confirmed. "Then our survival depends on our mutual cooperation. We will aid you as best we can." Shepard sighed in relief. He knew the Autobots would be powerful allies. "S-So where does that leave me?" Sam asked. "I mean, if they could destroy all sentient life, what could I do?" he asked. Shepard stared at him for a moment then shrugged. "Same thing I do. Fight. I'll teach you how to fight them." Sam's eyes went wide. "Fight them? No! No, no, no, I'm not a fighter ok? I just survive. Before I met these guys my life was completely different, I was normal." Shepard sighed in exhasperation. "Then what good are you?" he asked. "Well, I could act as their liaison, explain to everyone what's going on here. I am human." Shepard nodded and said "Ok fine. Whatever you say." He turned his attention back to Optimus again. "Have your team roll out and follow us back." he instructed. Optimus nodded. "Autobots, roll out!"

Megatron laid sprawled out, flat on his back, still badly damaged from the fight with Optimus. The bastard autobot's leader had nearly destroyed him. He was running a diagnostic to see just how extensive the damage was. He determined he would eventually recover. Next he sent out a signal calling all surviving decepticons to converge on his location. Then, he accessed the extranet and searched for relevant data on time and location. He grunted at the result and sat up. Suddenly, he heard a voice speaking to him. "We are Harbinger!" the voice said. Megatron spoke inwardly. "I don't care who you are, I have my own goals, and that's all that matters." In an instant, Megatron could feel his will power begin to break. "Your will bends to me." said Harbinger. "What? Who are you?" Megatron asked. "We are called Reapers, everyone and everything bends to us. We are eternal. We were not born or built, we simply are. We have always been, we will always be. All sentient life will bow down in servitude, or perish." The newly indoctrinated Megatron said "How can I be of service, master?" There was brief moment of silence before Harbinger gave his order. "Await our arrival."

Shepard and Anderson returned to Alliance headquarters with the Autobots in tow. They stepped out of the transport and Anderson said "I just recieved word that the Normandy has been completed. She's clear for take off whenever your ready, Shepard." Shepard nodded. "Tell Joker to bring the ship to the cargo bay. I'll take the Autobots down there and get them loaded onto the Normandy." Anderson nodded and headed for the docking bay to inform Joker. "Commander." a familiar voice called to him. He turned to see Ashley Wiliams approaching him and his group. "Hey Ash, what's going on?" he asked. Her demeanor was very professional. "I've been ordered to return to your crew as your second in command." she informed him. She didn't seem too ecstatic to see him. He couldn't blame her after what happened on Horizon. "Didn't expect to see you so soon again" he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Great. I hope the new second in command is less of a bitch than that Cerberus bitch." Jack chimed in. "Commander, it's Chief Wiliams now." she said, ignoring Jack. The truth was, she still had feelings for Shepard, but it wasn't something she would let show in any setting other than private. Shepard knew that and was grateful for it. But he also worried what she would do when she found out about his relationship with Liara T'soni. "Sam." Shepard called. Sam stepped out of Bumble Bee. "Chief Wiliams will ride with you. Fill her in on what's going on."

Samara rode by herself in Ratchet, Jack and Kasumi rode together in Ironhide, and Shepard and Zaeed lead the pack in Optimus. "Gotta wonder what sort of goddamn mess we got ourselves into this time." he remarked. Shepard nodded. "I'm excited to see what these guys are capable of in a fight." he remarked. "Bet they could cause some damage. Not so sure about how they'd do against Reapers though. It's gonna be a helluva fight." Back in Bumble Bee, Ashley said "So, you gonna fill me in, kid?" Sam took a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain. "The vehicle you're in is a transformer. Its true form is a humanoid robot." Sam explained nervously. "So basically they're cars that can stand up and walk?" she asked. "Walk, talk, think, some of them have really cool personalities." he explained. "They're artificially intelligent?" she asked. "They're living machines from the planet Cybertron, which was destroyed by war." he explained further. "So what, they're futuristic?" she asked. "No, very old actually." Sam replied. "I'm from the year 2010 and they're extremely old by my standards." he explained. "So you're time travelers? That doesn't make sense. We don't have that kind of technology yet." Sam sighed and shook his head. "Someone brought us here obviously. One minute I'm helping these guys save the world, next thing I know, I'm 175 years in the future. I just want to go home."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the cargo bay. Optimus pulled to a stop, allowing Zaeed and Shepard to step out. "Commander Shepard, Captain Anderson said you had some... vehicles to claim? Are these it? They look kind of wierd." the port officer said. "Yeah, they're mine." Shepard said. "Guess I have a flare for the antique." he shrugged. "Antique?" Ironhide grumbled. "What was that?" she asked. "Antique. Like I said. So I think I'll just shut my mouth and load up. That all right, ma'am?" he asked. She glanced back at the other vehicles and nodded. Shepard brought the Autobots into the cargo bay of the Normandy and everyone stepped out. "All right Optimus. If you need anything, let me know, but what ever you don't, don't transform. There's not enough room in here for you." Optimus groaned inwardly about having to spend so much time in that position. He wondered how Bumble Bee did it for so long. "Edi?" Shepard asked. "Shepard?" Edi replied. "Good. They didn't get rid of you." he replied with a small smirk. "Alliance upgrades were seamless. However, I am now bound by Alliance protocols. It would be prudent to review the changes when you have time." Shepar nodded his understanding. "Thanks Edi." he said as he and the others headed for the elavator.

On the way up, everyone got off on their own levels. By the time they got to the CIC, only Sam and Ashley were still in the elevator with Shepard. "Armory's to the left, Ash." he told her. "Chief Wiliams." she corrected. "Where do you want me?" Sam asked. "You can go anywhere you want." Shepard said. "Well, I guess I'll be downstairs with the Autobots then." he said as he turned back toward the elevator. "Commander." Ashley called back. "Yes?" he asked. "When you have time, I'd like to speak to you in private, if that would be all right." Shepard nodded. "Sure, I'll come by the Armory. We can talk then." she shook her head. "Some place more private maybe?" she asked. "Once you've settled in come by my quarters at the top of the elevator." She nodded, saluted, then headed off to the Armory. As Shepard approached the galaxy map, Yeoman Kelly Chambers said "Joker would like to speak to you, Commander." Shepard paused for a moment then said "I thought you were with Cerberus?" Kelly only smiled. "You saved my life. You saved all our lives, Commander. I'll follow you wherever you go."

"So hey, Commander, I see Ash is back on board. Should be interesting huh? I mean, once Liara comes aboard, right?" Shepard shook his head. "Don't go causing trouble Joker." Joker sighed and dramatically threw his hands up. "All right but if the two of them start fighting over you... be sure you take lots of pictures." Shepard changed the subject. "The Normandy all ready to go?" he asked. "Sure is. Better than new. Oh, by the way, Anderson said he wanted to speak with you once we got under way. Anyway, where to Commander?" he asked. "Ilium. Gotta go give Liara her assignment." he said as he left the bridge and headed back toward the CIC. "Captain Anderson-" Shepard cut Kelly off. "Would like to see me? Joker told me. Where's his office?" he asked. "The Captain has taken Miss Lawson's old quarters." Shepard nodded, thanked her, and headed for the elevator.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please ensure that your seat backs and tray tables are in their upright positions, fasten seat belts, and extenguish all cigarettes, we're about to get the hell out of here." Joker's voice called over the intercom. Shepard was almost to Anderson's office when his comm link clicked on. "Shepard-Commander." Legion called over the comm link. "What's up Legion?" Shepard asked. "The Old Machines have arrived. We can hack in to shut down the Reaper's kinetic barriers. Shall we proceed?" he asked. "Yes but do not fire unless fired upon." Shepard ordered. "Acknowledged." Shepard proceeded to Captain Anderson's office, waiting briefly before the door swished open. "Shepard, what's your next move?" he asked a moment before they came under fire. "We're taking fire here Shepard, what do we do?" came Joker's urgent voice. "We calm down and hit the relay before they can take us out." Shepard ordered. "Aye Commander, ETA five minutes." The intercom went silent and Shepard said "I hope that's enough time." Anderson cleared his throat then spoke. "The Reapers have arrived already?" Shepard nodded. "And if we don't escape and return with einforcements, we won't have the strnegth to fight back. We're heading to Ilium now to assign Liara T'soni as my abassador." Anderson nodded. "Very well, Commander, I'll make a note of it. Please keep me posted on your mission briefings." Shepard nodded then headed back to the elevator.

"Chief Wiliams?" Edi spoke into the silence of the armory. "What the?" she asked, looking up from her desk. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Edi, the Normandy's AI. If you find the armory lacking, please place a requisition order." Ashley shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I have everything I need." she said. "Let me know if I can be of assistance." Ashley waited a moment then said "Well there is one thing." Edi's hologram popped back onto her pedastal. "How may I assist you, Chief Wiliams?" Edi asked. "Can you let me know when Shepard returns to his quarters?" she aked. "He is already there." replied Edi. "Oh? Thanks Edi." She finished the work left on her desk then headed to the elevator. Shepard was busy at his desk examining all the information he had on the Reapers, looking for other weaknesses besides the drive cores that they could exploit. He heard the door to his quarters swish open and knew who it was. "Ash." he greeted without turning from his desk. "What's so personal that couldn't be discussed in the armory?" he asked. "You know what, Commander." she replied with some emotion in her voice. "That time, before we went to Ilos to stop Saren... Shepard it wasn's just a night of hot, passionate sex for me. I loved you." Shepard sighed, already knowing where this was going. "Ash?" he tried to interupt. "Please, let me finish." He stood up from his desk now to give her his full attention. He knew this was going hurt, possibly both of them. "When Cerberus brought you back and you went to work for them, I felt like you'd betrayed both me and the Alliance. Shepard, I was heart broken. But now that you've retunred to the Alliance, and we're so close..." she took a step closer to him. "I wonder if it would be possible to get back what we had." Ashley loosely draped her arms around his neck, a pleading look in her eyes. "Ash..." he rested one of his hands on her arm. "What we had was just as real for me too. But after Horizon, I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I didn't think you'd want to see me again. You'd moved on. What we had was two years ago, before Ilos. I'm sorry Ash." Her head fell and she allowed her arms to slip down to her sides, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I made a fool of myself." she said as she stormed out, heading for the elevator. "Ash wait." he called out in vain. Shepard heaved a heavy sigh and decided to turn in for the evening.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Reapers had taken control of every city effortlessly, even with their kinetic barriers down. Harbinger descended on Megatron's location. "You are the one responsible for bringing me here?" he asked. "We are Harbinger. We brought you here because you have purpose." Megatron interupted him. "I have enemies. My Decepticons will destroy them!" Harbinger paused for a moment. "There are others here?" Megatron nodded. "You want my assistance, you need to help me and the Decepticons destroy the Autobots." Again Harbinger paused then said "You don't make demands. We are eternal. We command, and all sentient life obeys, or perishes. You are in no condition to be of any use to us. We will repair you."

With the situation as bad as it was, Admiral Hacket couldn't get to a comm terminal fast enough. "Captain! Captain Anderson!" Anderson had already been in bed but was forced to wake up and make himself presentable."Admiral Hacket?" he asked. "Is there a problem?" Anderson listened as Hacket laid out the situation. "Hold on Admiral, I haven't had much experience fighting Reapers. I'll transfer you to Commander Shepard." Shepard had been fast asleep when his bed side alarm suddenly went off. Once he was awake, he shut it off then Edi said "Shepard, Admiral Hacket is on the line and would like to speak to you." Shepard, not responding, got up, made himself presentable, and went to the comm terminal at his desk. "Admiral Hacket, what's the issue?" he asked. "God damned Reapers that's what!" The Admiral's sudden outburst was in stark contrast to his usual demeanor. "They're taking over everything and we can't destroy them. What do we do Shepard? Tell me how to bring these bastards down." Shepard took a moment to compose himself then said "Dreadnaught fire. Hit them with the heaviest weapons you have. That, or send a team in to destroy the drive core. But that's incredibly risky. I've been researching them, trying to find more weaknesses. If I find anything new, I'll let you know." Admiral Hacket listened attentively then said "All right Shepard thank you. I'll be in touch. Admiral Hacket out. Shepard sighed, switched off the comm terminal, then headed back to bed. He only hoped they could gather their forces before there was nothing left of Earth to be saved.


End file.
